


Angels on Ice

by the_lonely_pizza



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gen, Gender Not Specified, NB reader - Freeform, Nonbinary Character, One Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lonely_pizza/pseuds/the_lonely_pizza
Summary: A short one shot to warm your heart
Relationships: Yuri Plisetsky/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Angels on Ice

As his skates slashed up the ice rink and his hair whipped around, I gazed lovingly at his majestic form and sequence. Even when he stumbled he was prettier than any angel. I looked away, only for a second, to tie the last knot on my skates. They gripped onto my feet tightly as I stood to balance on the blades. Yuri made it look so easy, with all his practice and talent. He glanced at me as I stepped onto the ice, my legs were quivering due to the temperature and my nervousness. I heard the sound of his skates skidding on the ice as he stopped next to me. Yuri's breath was uneven and his face was sweaty. He had been on the rink the whole morning, only taking a break for water. I wonder how he's feeling?

Despite being on the ice for a while, his hands were still warm as he gripped my shoulder. His hair fell in front of his face, and I moved it behind his ear, making his most gorgeous eyes visible to me. 

"Tch." He rolled his eyes, purposefully shaking the hair back down. 

He was so cute when he did that. 

I looked down at my feet, which were tilted in awkward directions in order to maintain my fragile balance. I stumbled with every step, but Yuri held me steady and led me out onto the ice. 

By the time we had reached the middle, where he had been gliding across before, I had gotten a grip on my balance and could stand alone. He backed away from me, letting me balance on my skates. I laughed with a smile on my face as I awkwardly shuffled my feet along the ice towards Yuri. His face remain pouty, but I could see that he was hiding a smile. I fell onto him, almost toppling the both of us over onto the ice. Thankfully, he caught me, and although he stumbled too, he regained his balance and kept us standing. 

His arms had wrapped around my body, his head was resting in my neck, and my hands trapped him in my embrace. 

"Hey you!" his voice was muffled. "Let go cmon." We both laughed as I released my grip. 

He scoffed as he backed away, though the distance he created between us was small. As he exhaled I could see the cloud escape his lips due to the cold aroma in the rink. My feet were starting to numb as I maintained my balance, Though they were chapped and faded, Yuri's lips seemed as soft as ever and his gaze was as fierce as a tiger's. He was the match that struck the flame in my heart. 

"How did you do that thingy earlier?" As I spoke his expression became that of confusion. "You know, the thingy with your leg up and arm out, that thing."

"Oh, that." He nodded to himself and glid towards me. "Tch, you're new to this so I wouldn't expect you to be good."

"But you could still show me?" 

"....." He paused to think. "Sure." 

I could feel his warm torso align with mine from behind as he grasped my wrist and ankle, bringing them up to match his form. I winced as my leg rose higher. Unfamiliar with the stretching feeling in my legs, I almost lost my balance. He held me still, lifting his arms to hold mine, and I smiled uncontrollably when I looked to see that I had done it. I was standing all pretty and proud on the ice just as Yuri always does. I turned my head slightly to see his face. His expression was proud until he saw me looking; when he saw me looking he stuffed the smile away. His golden locks brushed against my face as I tilted my head back to see him clearly. 

Immediately after craning my neck to watch him, I wobbled as I lost my balance. Though he tried to balance me on the ice, we both ended up toppling over on eachother. His salty mood lifted and we both laughed as we lay on the ice.


End file.
